


Wrong Feels So Right

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Miriam convinces Steph to, finally, make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Feels So Right

“This really shouldn’t happen…”

“It’s not illegal…”

Miriam’s voice is gentle even as she moves to brush hair from Steph’s eyes, noting how the woman shivers even as she tries to protest. They stand, simply staring at one another, before Steph reaches to stroke her friend… her lover’s cheek. She had been reeling from the loss of Stan and, when David and Young Stan had confronted them, Miriam had surprised her by slipping a hand into hers. Silence had fallen since then, right until Steph had spoken. 

“But…”

Mim silences Steph the best way she knows. Kissing her. Steph sighs into the kiss even as she responds, her hand dropping from Miriam’s cheek to her shoulder, gripping tightly, her free hand still aching to tangle into Mim’s hair. She pauses, then strokes a hand over Mim’s back, finding herself smiling into the kiss when Mim shivers, a low noise of pleasure escaping her. It’s not wrong, it’s right.


End file.
